A missão
by Babis2
Summary: Fic NaruHina, o que acontece quando uma missão pode mudar tudo?Leia e veja.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas Gaara e só meu ù.u

1a fic NaruHina, jah havia escrito ela a muito tempo e tinha postado no orkut e agora trago ela aqui. É uma oneshot bem grandinha, estava dividida em capitulos pequenos então juntei tudo.

Legendinha básica:

-Fala

"pensamento"

(coment da autora)

Acho que eh só, Boa Leitura!

Naruto estava almoçando no Ichiraku como de costume.  
-Tio! Me vê mais um!  
-É pra já!  
Hinata timidamente vai se aproximando do lugar onde Naruto está.  
-Y-yo Naruto-kun-diz ela sem jeito.  
-YO! Hinata!-diz ele alegre-o que traz você aqui?  
-B-bem é que a hokage-sama está nos chamando no escritório dela...  
-Já estou indo-diz ele sem esperar ela terminar-tio põe na minha conta!Vamos?  
Ele vai puxando ela pela mão o caminho todo até o escritório da hokage.  
"ele ta pegando na minha mão, ele ta pegando na minha mão..." pensava ela corada.  
Chegando lá ela abre a porta do escritório com tudo.  
-TSUNADE-OBA-SAN!!!  
-Naruto!-diz ela alegre-nossa como você cresceu!  
-Que isso oba-san faz nem um mês que a gente não se vê.  
-Mudando de assunto- diz ela séria- tenho uma missão para vocês dois.  
-M-mas por que só nós?-pede Hinata assustada.  
-Por que os outros ninjas estão em outras missões, e como vocês sabem Sasuke ficara um bom tempo afastado-esclarece.  
Faziam quase três anos que a akatsuki havia se desentendido e se separado, Itachi e Kisame foram mortos por Sasuke os outros ainda estão desaparecidos.Orochimaru e Kabuto foram capturados e executados.sasuke voltou a vila, mas foi afastado dos assuntos shinobis da vila e não podia sair dos domínios do clã Uchiha então Sakura estava o ajudando nas reformas e em tudo mais.  
-E então oba-san? Qual a missão?-pede Naruto impaciente.  
-A missão é bem simples- começou ela- vocês terão de ir a Suna buscar um documento secreto importantíssimo para nossa vila.  
-Mas é só isso? – pede ele meio decepcionado, queria algo emocionante.  
-É, é só isso mesmo.-respondeu ela - dispensados!  
Eles iam saindo do escritório da Hokage.  
-Ei, Hinata!Encontre-me daqui a meia hora na saída de Konoha ok?  
-S-sim.- respondeu ela.

Como o combinado eles se encontraram na saída de Konoha.  
-S-se nos apresarmos p-podemos percorrer boa parte do caminho antes de anoitecer - sugeriu Hinata.  
-Ótimo! – disse Naruto mais animado.  
Seguiram uma viagem bem tranqüila, Naruto ia na frente seguido por Hinata. O céu começou a escurecer, o pôr-do-sol era lindo.  
-Acho melhor pararmos por aqui.- disse Naruto exausto.  
-C-claro, p-por que você não busca a lenha enquanto eu monto as barracas? – pede Hinata.  
- ta- Naruto vasculha na sua mochila- Er...só tem um probleminha Hinata...  
-o-o que?- ela começa a se assustar.  
-Bem é que...nessa correria eu acabei esquecendo da minha barraca- falou ele caçando a cabeça- será que eu poderia dormir na sua barraca também?  
-B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bem é que...- diz ela vermelha.  
-Tudo bem Hinata, eu durmo aqui fora mesmo- falava ele vendo o desespero da garota.  
-N-não Naruto-kun, você vai ficar doente, d-deixa q eu durmo aqui fora.  
-Aí quem vai ficar doente é você , bem com todo o respeito eu acho que nós dois deveríamos dormir na barraca.  
-E-é.  
-Então vou buscar a lenha!-diz ele animado.  
Enquanto Naruto buscava a lenha Hinata estava montando a barraca.De noite acederam uma fogueira comendo alguns petiscos sentados num tronco lado a lado.  
-Hinata- fala Naruto meio triste- eu posso te contar um segredo?  
-P-pode.  
-Eu sempre quis conhecer meus pais- começou ele – eu invejava as outras crianças por terem tido uma infância cheia de amor e carinho... eu sempre quis alguém que cuidasse de mim que me desse conforto, mas isso nunca aconteceu, talvez por isso eu sou um idiota.  
-N-naruto-kun...Você não é um idiota, e-eu não acho...e eu tenho uma família que nunca me compreendeu, no fim das contas eu acho isso pior do que não ter uma família.  
-... Está tarde é melhor irmos dormir- fala Naruto olhando para o céu estrelado.  
-S-sim.  
Assim eles foram dormir,mas um em cada canto da barraca. No meio da madrugada Naruto levanta para dar uma aliviada(ah vcs intenderam), mas vê que Hinata não esta na barraca, então ele vai dar uma volta e escuta o barulho de um riacho que tinha perto dali. Ele foi ver do que se tratava, quando percebe que é Hinata tomando banho põe rapidamente a mão sobre os olhos e volta para o acampamento. Não tirava aquela imagem da cabeça.

De manha acordaram bem cedo para aproveitar o dia, recolheram as coisas e seguiram viagem.Naruto estava confuso quando percebeu que não havia nem sinal de inimigos, resolveu não falar nada a Hinata devia ser só coisa de sua cabeça.A viagem continuou tranqüila e chegaram lá em segurança.  
-Nossa! Esse lugar está bem diferente desde a ultima vez que estive aqui!-comenta Naruto maravilhado.  
-E-essa é a primeira vez que venho aqui.- fala Hinata.  
-Mesmo? Eu até mostraria a cidade, mas estamos em missão.  
Então eles continuam seguindo o seu caminho até o prédio do Kage. Lá eles encontrão uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos que faz sinal para eles seguirem ela. Ela os leva até o escritório do Gaara e pede para que eles entrem.  
-Nossa Gaara a quanto tempo!  
-É. Vejo que chegaram em segurança.  
-Não tivemos problemas para chegar até aqui. Mudando de assunto quem é aquela garota que nos trouxe até aqui?-pede Naruto curioso.  
-É a minha ajudante.-respondeu ele.  
-Ela não é de falar muito né?-diz Naruto meio sem pensar.  
-Não é que ela não goste, ela não pode por que é muda, mas ninguém sabe por que.  
-Ah...- Naruto parecia arrependido pelo que disse.  
-N-nós viemos buscar um documento que a Hokage-sama pediu.-disse Hinata.  
-Ah, claro-ele pega um pergaminho e entrega para Hinata-mas é tarde para viajar de volta a Konoha e hoje é noite de lua nova, por que não passam a noite aqui e seguem viagem pela manha?  
-Não vejo problema -respondeu Naruto.- o que você acha Hinata?  
-T-tudo bem.

Então Gaara pediu para a garota providenciar um lugar para eles passarem a noite. Era um quarto enorme e nele tinha duas camas de solteiro e dois bidês. Ela fez sinal para eles entrarem como era tarde eles deitaram e logo pegaram no sono.

Pela manha logo partiram como o combinado, não poderiam perder mais tempo. Hinata percebe algo de estranho e ativa seu byakugan.

-Naruto-kun pare!

-O que foi Hinata?- pede ele assustado.

Hinata pega um galho de arvore e joga um pouco a frente deles. Uma rajada de kunais e churikens voam em direção ao galho.

-É até que vocês são espertos - diz uma Voz escondida na floresta – mas será que são fortes o suficiente para me derrotar?

-Quem é você? Pede Naruto irritado.

-Deixe que eu me apresente, Poe da vila oculta da Nuvem. - ele aparece por traz de Naruto e lhe dá um golpe que o imobiliza.

-Ora seu...- diz Naruto muito bravo.

Hinata tenta ataca-lo mas ele se esquiva e deixa ela inconsciente. Ele pega a mochila de Naruto e diz:

-Eu fico com isso, e vou levar a garota de brinde.

- Larga ela, ou vai se arrepender!- diz Naruto furioso.

-Como? Você mal pode se mexer?

Naruto fica mais furioso ainda e consegue se levantar com dificuldade, e então eles começam a lutar.

-Enquanto isso em Konoha-

-Sasuke-kun, onde eu coloco esta caixa?

-Ali no canto Sakura

-Voltando-

A luta entre os dois era acirrada, Naruto lutava com todas as forças contra o ninja da nuvem, a luta se baseava em kunais, churikens e muito taijutsu. O ninja da nuvem não deveria ser tão experiente, pois durante a luta perdeu a concentração por causa de um grito de Hinata que acabara de acordar, o que fez Naruto vitorioso com um rápido movimento de kunai.

-Você ta legal Hinata?

-Mais ou menos, e você?

-Exausto, não consigo ficar de pé.

-Desculpe, por não ter ajudado em nada...

-Que isso, o que importa é que está tudo bem... Ao menos você tentou.

Então eles ficaram ali deitados descansando, Naruto realmente havia se esforçado de mais, como Hinata não dava conta de carrega-lo e também estava ferida ficaram por ali esperando que mais cedo ou mais tarde sentiriam falta deles e mandariam uma equipe de busca.

- - - - - - - - -

-Tsunade-sama- diz Shizune preocupada- não acha que...

-Estou muito preocupada também, Naruto e Hinata já deveriam estar aqui á dias, o problema é que não temos uma equipe de busca.

-Então teremos que apelar para o nosso ultimo recurso.

-Já que não temos escolha... Chame Sasuke e Sakura aqui.

-SIM!hokage-sama!

Pouco tempo se passou e os dois já estavam no escritório da hokage que explicou a situação do desaparecimento de Naruto e Hinata os dois seguiram viagem imediatamente.

Sakura e Sasuke seguiam sua viagem em direção a Suna na esperança de encontrar Naruto e Hinata sãos e salvos. Mas a cada metro percorrido eles iam perdendo sua esperança.

-SHARINGAN!- grita Sasuke.

-Achou algo?

-Eu...Eu estou vendo eles logo à frente, rápido!

Eles se surpreenderam ao ver Naruto desmaiado e Hinata sentada ao lado dele.

-O que houve? Pede Sakura assustada.

-Um ninja da Névoa nos atacou, Naruto-kun foi pra cima dele e acabou imobilizado, eu tentei atacar e acabei inconsciente quando acordei o inimigo se distraiu e Naruto-kun venceu com um golpe e ele acabou fugindo, mas o Naruto-kun desmaiou de cansaço, e eu não consegui ajuda-lo.

- Tudo bem- diz Sasuke- vocês tem o pergaminho aí?

-Sim.

-Então levaremos vocês de volta a Konoha.

-Mas antes me deixe ver a situação em que vocês se encontram.-diz Sakura.

Depois de Sakura os examina-los se dirigem de volta a Konoha, Sakura carregando Hinata (pois ela estava muito fraca) e Sasuke carregando Naruto ainda desacordado. Levaram o pergaminho para a Hokage e especaram o acontecido enquanto Naruto e Hinata foram levados ao hospital as pressas. Naruto foi levado para a emergência e corria risco de morrer por exaustão. O estado físico de Hinata havia melhorado, mas quando ele soube do estado de Naruto entrou em depressão dizendo que a culpa era dela.

-Se acalme Hinata vai ficar tudo bem.

-QUE CALMA O QUE, ELE TÁ PRATICAMENTE MORTO E É TUDO MINHA CULPA!

-Hinata se controle você ta num hospital!- e antes que Hinata pudesse reagir Sakura lhe aplica um tranqüilizante. Então ela pôs a garota na cama de hospital e falou com a enfermeira.

Enquanto isso na sala de cirurgia a vida de Naruto pode ser salva mas ele entrou em coma, foi levado pro quarto onde se encontrava Hinata sedada, ele era ligado a alguns aparelhos para poder sobreviver. Hinata foi acordando aos poucos e viu que Naruto estava na cama ao lado, ela se aproximou aos poucos, logo percebeu que ele estava em coma. Ela foi conversando com ele na esperança de que ele ouvisse.

-Naruto-kun, me perdoe Naruto-kun, se eu tivesse sido mais esperta você não estaria assim. Naruto-kun volta!

Porem suas palavras foram inúteis, ele não respondeu e nem deu sinais de que pode ouvi-la, seu mundo desabou.

Ela teve alta, mas voltou no dia seguinte ao ocorrido. Não queria passar um minuto longe do seu amado, então foi "conversar" com ele novamente.

-Na-naruto-kun, e-eu sinto sua falta, eu realmente sinto a sua falta, por favor, volta...

Mas ele nem deu sinal de que estava vivo ou almenos a escutando.

-NARUTO-KUN EU TE AMO-ela não exitou em falar já que estavam sozinhos e ele desacordado, então se debruçou em cima dele e começou a chorar.

-Hinata se acalme... e-eu estou bem...

-N-naruto-kun?v-você ta a-acordado dês de quando?-ela ficou extremamente vermelha.

-Desde que você gritou...-disse ele com dificuldade- eu não vou morrer tão facilmente, o que você falou é verdade?

-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-u...

-Tudo bem, eu entendo se você não quiser falar sobre isso.- disse ele já se levantando, ele estava sem camisa por causa dos fios que estavam ligados a ele, os quais arrancou impiedosamente.

Hinata estava em estado de choque, pois havia se declarado ao seu amado achando que ele não a ouvira. Naruto parecia calmo e feliz por que alguém realmente gostava dele. Ela o observava atentamente mas quando os seus olhares se encontraram ela corou e desmaiou instantaneamente, se Naruto não á tivesse segurado estaria espatifada no chão.

Tempo depois Hinata acorda e vê que está na cama em que Naruto estivera enquanto estava desacordado, e percebe a presença do garoto ao seu lado.

-Você esta bem Hinata?

-S-sim - disse ela corando.

-Bem...Hinata, a vovó Tsunade me deu alta que tal irmos ao Ichiraku comer rámem?

-Por mim...

Foram se dirigindo ao Ichiraku, no caminho Hinata nem se atreveu a tocar no assunto de que ela havia se declarado para ele. Chegando lá encontraram Sasuke e Sakura que conversavam alegremente como se estivessem comemorando algo, Naruto não perdeu tempo e foi correndo até lá arrastando Hinata junto.

-Naruto! Eu e Sakura temos uma ótima noticia para vocês!

- O que, o que, oque?- diz Naruto curioso.

-Nós estamos namorando!- respondeu Sakura alegremente.

-I-isso é ótimo...- diz Hinata encabulada.

-Não precisa ficar assim Hinata você está entre amigos, divirta-se.

Então eles fizeram a festa até ficar bem tarde da noite.

-E-eu preciso ir, Naruto-kun.- disse Hinata preocupada.

-Vamos então, eu te levo até em casa.

E foram caminhando até os domínios do clã Hyuuga. Uma caminhada tranqüila e agradável.

-T-tchau Naruto-kun.

-Tchau... ah e Hinata obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo.

A garota corou drasticamente e logo entrou na mansão dos Hyuugas tentando evitar aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis.

No dia seguinte Hinata estava passeando por Konoha bem distraída quando esbarra com alguém.

-Desculpa a culpa foi minha...- dizia ela nervosa de olhos fechados no chão.

-Calma Hinata sou eu.

Aquela voz soou bem familiar quando ela abre os olhos Naruto bem na sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão para ela pra ajuda-la a levantar ela aceitou mas ficou muito vermelha.

-Quer dar uma volta comigo Hinata?

-S-sim.

Então eles foram passeando por Konoha até chegarem num lugar mais reservado, estavam numa colina onde dava de enxergar Konoha inteira.

-Hinata... você realmente me ama?

-C-claro... Eu...

-Só eu mesmo para não ter percebido o quanto você gosta de mim... Depois que você disse aquilo eu reparei em todas as vezes que estivemos juntos e também refleti muito sobre isso, cheguei a conclusão que eu nunca esperava, Hinata eu também te amo!

-Na - na...- e ela desmaia na mesma hora.

E quando percebe está em seu quarto, tudo aquilo foi apenas um sonho, um lindo e maravilhoso sonho. Ela levanta de bom humor mesmo sendo um sonho foi bom de mais, tomou o seu café e foi treinar com seus companheiros de time que eram os mesmos de antes.

Enquanto isso Naruto dormia tranqüilamente em seu apartamento, quando cai da cama e acorda.

-$#&$# que cama pequena, ta na hora de eu investir numa maior. – Naruto paralisa um instante como se estivesse imaginando algo, ele começa a se bater - sai malicia, sai malicia.

Ele se levantou tomou um banho e foi preparar seu café da manha, mas foi quando notou que sua geladeira estava vazia e que seu estoque de rámem havia acabado e ainda por cima não tinha um centavo em sua carteira, não viu saída a não ser passar fome, foi dar uma volta para ver se achava alguém a fim de pagar um rámem para ele mas o que ele encontrou foi um Shino, um Kiba e uma Kurenai bem preocupados.

-O que ouve?

-É a Hinata ela não é de se atrasar sem motivo, ela ainda não chegou...- disse Kurenai preocupada.

-Eu vou atrás dela - se ofereceu Naruto que sumiu num instante.

Ele percorreu Konoha inteira atrás de Hinata e nem sinal dela, estava tão preocupado que nem percebeu que estava sendo observado. Quando estava em um lugar mais afastado teve uma surpresa! Um cara pulou na sua frente com Hinata desacordada.

-Vou leva-la comigo como vingança por ter feito aquilo com meu irmão!

-Mas quem é você?

-Joe, o irmão mais velho de Poe, o cara que você quase matou em sua missão, ele era novato e você pelo que parece teve dificuldades para derrota-lo... Eu vou avisando se quer me enfrentar não sairá vivo.

-Você fala demais, larga ela! Ou eu te mato!

-Você a quer? Vem pegar.

E começaram uma perseguição floresta a dentro, Naruto não iria deixar levarem Hinata, mesmo que custasse sua vida, ele não deixaria. O cara estranho de cabelo azul-marinho e uma estatura alta encostou Hinata em uma arvore quando estavam num lugar mais aberto, e então fez um gesto para que Naruto fosse lutar com ele. A luta começou quando Naruto tentou ataca-lo de surpresa por traz mas não conseguiu, então o cara atirou uma chuva de churikens em direção a Naruto que não teve dificuldade para se esquivar.

-Mas, hã? Cadê ele?- se perguntava.

Quando menos percebeu Joe estava atrás dele preparando um jutsu quando ia atacar Naruto ouvil algo como:

-GATSUUGA!

E é jogado para longe daquele lugar.

-Kiba?- dizia Naruto confuso.

-Não esperou que ia se divertir sozinho?-respondeu.

-Se tiver problemas assim de novo nos avise antes de agir-dizia Shino- se não fosse o ótimo faro do Akamaru não teríamos chegado a tempo.

-Bem... É que...- dizia Naruto encabulado - mas espera aí, cadê a Hinata?Ah aquele $$#$ vai ver quando eu pegar ele...

- Antes temos que avisar a Tsunade-sama da situação e formar uma equipe de resgate para irmos atrás dela.- explicava Shino.

-OK!- disse Naruto, e foram até o prédio da Hokage.

Lá no prédio da Hokage...

-E é essa a nossa situação Hokage-sama -finalizava Shino depois de explicar com a ajuda de Naruto o ocorrido.

-Temos que fazer algo rápido, não sabemos qual será o destino de Hinata nas mãos deles!- protestava Kiba.

-É de fato... Mas como a vila esta tendo problemas com o excesso de missões vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas – indagou ela- Shizune chame aqui Sasuke e Sakura, já que são os únicos ninjas disponíveis.

Tempo depois os dois já estavam lá prontos para a missão, Tsunade estava exlicando os detalhes quando falou:

-Sasuke, para evitar conflitos vou ter que pedir que fique sobre a guarda de Sakura por medida de segurança pois querendo ou não, não posso confiar plenamente em você.

-Sim Hokage-sama!

E partiram em rumo a missão, Kiba,Shino,Naruto,Sasuke e Sakura, Kurenai estava ainda onde eles se encontravam para treinar, teria esperar as coisas se resolverem primeiro e então foi meio que obrigada a tirar o dia de folga.

Os cinco partiram em missão, não quiseram perder tempo nem para descansar assim foi rápido alcançar o inimigo.

-Vocês querem lutar? Então vão em frente, tentem?- disse Joe debochando eles.

Kiba não quis engolir sapo então não exitou em atacar, foi logo seguido por Shino que quis impedi-lo de tomar medidas precipitadas, mas, ambos acabaram nocauteados facilmente. Ele então pôs Hinata no chão e esperou o próximo movimento, Naruto muito bravo partiu para cima dele enquanto Sakura e Sasuke foram ajudar Shino e Kiba o estado deles não era nada bom. Apesar de parecer fraco Joe era mito experiente e preparado Naruto teve de usar tudo o que sabia, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Hinata foi recuperando os sentidos lentamente, quando se deu conta da situação e viu que Naruto estava perdendo a luta, foi com tudo para cima dele, usou as mais diversas técnicas dos Hyuugas mas ainda assim saiu muito ferida e apenas causou um arranhão no inimigo. Foi então que Naruto se enfureceu mais ainda e atacou com tudo, desviou a maioria dos golpes do inimigo mas foi quando ele usou uma técnica desconhecida onde apareceram várias churikens flamejantes indo em direção a Naruto que não pode desviar da maioria e então boa parte de seu corpo sofreu queimaduras de segundo grau, ele caiu no chão acabado, sem nem poder se mover e se não fosse o poder da Kyuubi já estaria morto. Quando o ninja da nuvem ia dar o golpe final só se ouve uma voz doce e delicada gritar:

-NARUTO-KUN!

Então Hinata age mais por desespero do que por razão se joga na frente de Naruto e revela o segredo mais profundo dos Hyuuga uma técnica na qual libera todo o seu chakra de uma só vez através de uma das mãos fazendo com que o chakra que sustenta o bombeamento do sangue para o coração pare de imediato, assim fazendo com que Joe tenha uma morte súbita, mas como Hinata liberou todo o seu chakra então ela desmaia, o impacto do golpe foi tão devastador que o grupo teve de se separar para poder sair vivo daquele ataque, já que chakra é uma coisa que Hinata não tem pouco. Naruto se viu obrigado a utilizar suas ultimas forças para tirar Hinata dali, Sasuke, Sakura,Shino e Kiba vão para outra direção.

O grupo de Sasuke achou uma clareira na floresta e se instalaram por lá já que era quase de noite e estavam cansados e feridos então Sasuke e Sakura dormiram em uma barraca enquanto Shino e Kiba em outra.

-Sakura - começou Sasuke meio cabisbaixo- você acha que eu sou um traidor e que não mereça a chance que me deram...

-Claro que não Sasuke- cortou ela- eu acho que você merece ter mais uma chance, todo mundo precisa de uma segunda ou terceira chance.

-Mesmo eu tendo te tratado mal todos esses anos, você ainda gosta de mim?

-Aham...

-Eu nunca quis me apegar a ninguém depois do que aconteceu com a minha família com medo que acontecesse de novo, por isso prometi a mim mesmo que iria viver enquanto não tivesse completado minha vingança, mas agora que tudo acabou eu posso ter uma vida normal de novo - confessou ele - Sakura... Me perdoe.

-Você sempre vai ser especial para mim.- sussurrou ela no ouvido de Sasuke que enlaçou ela em seus braços lhe dando um terno e apaixonado beijo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

O sol nascia entre as montanhas e quando Hinata acordou estava em um saco de dormir dentro de uma pequena e confortável barraca, ela percebeu que seus ferimentos foram cuidados e que seus cabelos foram cuidadosamente limpos e tratados, foi quando reparou que Naruto estava ao lado da fogueira esquentando água para preparar Rámem. Ela foi se levantando vagarosamente e indo em direção a Naruto.

-Bom dia Hinata, ainda bem que acordou. – dizia Naruto alegre.

Ela confusa foi sentar ao lado dele, mas acidentalmente acabou derramando água quente em cima do próprio. Rapidamente foi socorre-lo com o cantil que estava ao seu lado, os seus olhares se encontraram naquela hora.

-N-Naruto-kun...- disse ela vermelha.

-Hinata...

Então suas faces foram se aproximando cada vez mais até seus lábios se encostarem e eles se abraçaram fortemente alongando ainda mais aquele momento tão especial.

-Até que enfim- disse Kiba que coincidentemente passara por ali junto de Shino que pôs a mão na boca dele fazendo sinal de silencio.

-Esse momento é da Hinata, vamos voltar mais tarde, primeiro vamos avisar os outros que nós os encontramos.

Shino e Kiba voltaram para onde estavam acampados para avisar Sasuke e Sakura que aviam encontrado Naruto e Hinata, Sakura estava preparando o almoço enquanto Sasuke desarmava as barracas.

-Nós os encontramos- alertava Shino –mas acho melhor voltarmos lá mais tarde...

-Ah entendi!- disse Sakura.

Então eles almoçaram e terminaram de arrumar as coisas para partir.

Enquanto isso num lugar não muito distante...

-Na-naruto-kun!- diz Hinata se virando para o lado oposto de Naruto.

-O que foi? Você não gostou?

-N-não é i-isso, é que... É que...- e ela desmaia nos braços de Naruto.

Ele suspira, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Então ele esticou um lençol no chão e pôs Hinata em cima enquanto ele ajeitava as coisas para irem embora. Mas quando ele acabou de arrumar as coisas Hinata ainda estava desmaiada, então ele pensou que não faria mal se ele tirasse uma soneca depois daquela noite mal dormida, ele se deitou ao lado da garota e logo pegou no sono...

Bem mais tarde ele é acordado por uma voz bem familiar.

-Ora, ora o que temos aqui?- diz Sasuke de mãos dadas com Sakura.

-Sasuke? Sakura-chan? O que estao fazendo aqui?- pede ele ainda meio confuso.

Hinata vai acordando lentamente com aquela confusão.

-Hã? P-porque estão todos o-olhando para mim assim?- diz a garota confusa.

-Tudo bem, se não querem confessar agente espera vocês contarem...- diz Sakura um uma cara disconfiada.

Todos começaram a rir, menos Kiba que não parecia muito animado depois de tudo. Agora que estavam todos reunidos seguiram sua viagem de volta. Logo que chegaram em Konoha foram ao escritório da Hokage dar os detalhes da missão ( mas nem todos XD ). Como tudo estava tranqüilo a Hokage deu o resto do dia para descansarem.

Naruto estava em seu quarto deitado na sua cama com uma cara pensativa, havia uma coisa que ele não tirava da cabeça: Hinata.

Desde o momento em se beijaram ele não tira ela da cabeça, seu gosto, seu perfume, sua beleza, tudo nela era tão perfeito, ele não fazia idéia de como não havia reparado nisso antes.

Do outro lado da cidade Sakura e Sasuke andavam tranqüilamente, eles se dirigiam ao clã Uchiha.

-Quer que eu prepare algo para nós comermos?- se oferece Sakura gentilmente.

-Se não houver problema para você...

-Claro que não!- responde a garota.

Então seguiram o seu caminho. Kiba acompanhou Shino até a sua casa, apesar de serem companheiros de time eram grandes amigos também, ele estava voltando para casa distraído pensando " eu sempre gostei da Hinata mas no fundo acho que sempre soube que ela terminaria com o Naruto, afinal é dele que ela gosta".

Hinata estava em seu quarto desde que chegara em casa, todos estranharam seu comportamento estranho principalmente Neji, que voltara de uma missão há pouco tempo. Tudo estava na mais tranqüila paz, Naruto foi no Ichiraku para almoçar ( grandes novidade ) pediu de sempre. Foi quando uma sombra apareceu atraz dele lhe dando um susto mesmo sem querer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, ueh, Kakashi-sensei? O que faz aqui?

-Fiquei sabendo de umas novidades que envolviam você e a Hinata...

-Uhn, mas não aconteceu nada de mais entre a gente, foi só a forca do momento e...

-Deve ter sido um momento muito longo- diz Kakashi pedindo um ramén também.

-Eu disse que não aconteceu nada de mais! Foi só um beijo... e que beijo...- diz Naruto com cara de quem estava no mundo da lua.

Depois de ter enrolado Kakashi por ter dito algo que não devia, Naruto pagou o ramén do Kakashi em troca do silencio dele, até aí tudo bem mas foi estranho o jeito que seus amigos lhe olhavam, desconfiados, as vezes cochichavam algo. Ele resolveu não dar muita bola para isso, afinal o que lhes interessava da vida dele... Porém ele pensou no que Kakashi lhe disse, e se estivera realmente apaixonado por Hinata? O que faria? E se ela não correspondesse? Tantas coisas lhe vieram a cabeça que ele ficou até tonto, por um momento ele jurava que sentia o cheiro de Hinata como se ela estivesse por perto.

-N-Naruto-kun?- ouviu uma voz doce e gentil fala.

-Uh, Hinata? O que faz aqui a essa hora?

-Bem... É que... Não sei se você soube, mas, vai haver uma grande festa semana que vem em Konoha... Uma confraternização de ninjas, b-bem todos vão ir a-acompanhados...

-Você quer ir junto comigo?

-S-sim... Eu... Bem que seja vão ser anunciados os melhores do ano na festa e-e também o Kazekage vai estar lá...

-Nossa então vai ser um festão! Então a gente se fala, ta?

-S-sim.

E cada um foi para seu caminho, Naruto não via a hora da festa queria se divertir muito! Todos em Konoha contavam os dias para a festa estavam todos animados e dispostos. As pessoas enfeitavam a vila ajudavam na decoração da academia onde seria a festa, o tema da festa era nada mais nada menos que "a primavera", isso causa muitos pensamentos nas pessoas né? Afinal é a estação do amor!

A hora da festa estava chegando, era uma festa grande, todos estavam bem vestidos as meninas estavam vestindo vestidos pretos chiques de alça, os meninos vestiam terno e gravata, estava tudo tão bonito que todos se impressionaram com aquilo. Estavam todos se organizando para a premiação, quem iria anunciar os nomes era a hokage. Todos estavam sentados nas mesas ao redor do salão e a hora chegou.

-primeiramente quero agradeço a presença de todos aqui presentes...- e todo aquele discurso chato antes de uma anunciação- e agora vou anunciar o genin mais velho de Konoha... Naruto!(XD)suba ao palco para receber sua medalha.

-Não teve graça oba-san...-resmunga ele.

-Agora a coisa é séria, o premio de genin destaque vai para... Hyuuga Hanabi!

Ela sobe no palco orgulhosa, pena que seu pai não pode estar presente por causa de alguns assuntos do clã. Ela pega a medalha e sai.

- o próximo premio é para o/a chunin que mais se desenvolveu, que se viu melhor dentre os demais, que é... Haruno Sakura!

Sakura teve um grande choque mais comemorou alegremente depois que recebeu a medalha.

-E agora os prêmios para os jounins vão ser divididos por melhor em ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu e estratégia de combate. O melhor ninja melhor em ninjutsu é... ele que copiou mais de mil jutsus com seu sharingam, Hataque Kakashi!

Ele faz cara de surpresa, sem tirar o olho daquele livro dele.

-O melhor ninja em taijutsu é aquele que superou seu mestre, que mostrou para nós que com trabalho duro e dedicação podemos alcançar nossos objetivos... Rock Lee!

É indescrivel a cara que o Lee fez ao ouvir seu nome, ele subiu no palco, pegou a medalha se virou e disse "Gai-sensei, eu consegui! ;Db".

-Agora o proximo premio é para o melhor jounin em genjutsu, apesar de ter sido afastada por um tempo ela não deixou suas habilidades diminuírem, ela Yuuhi Kurenai.

-E por ultimo, mas não menos importante o melhor ninja de combate, aquele cara que acha tudo problemático e na quer nada com nada, Nara Shikamaru!

E foi tudo tranqüilo no decorrer do jantar, depois teve musica, a primeira foi uma musica lenta, e quem começou a dança foram os kages, Gaara vinha acompanhado daquela moça muda e Tsunade dançou com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jiraya! A festa estava ótima estavam todos se divertindo, quase todos, Naruto se virou para Hinata e perguntou:

-Bem...Você quer dançar?

-C-claro - aquele pedido tinha chegado de surpresa para Hinata, mas resolveu aceitar.

Eles começaram a dançar distraídos e um pouco tímidos nas primeiras musicas, depois foram se soltando. Até que começaram as musicas românticas, Naruto não sabia se era o clima que as musicas causavam ou seu coração que necessitava desabafar, respirou fundo e disse:

-Hinata, eu te amo!

Hinata corou um pouco mas respondeu o que seu coração mandou.

-Naruto-kun, eu também te amo.-e se abraçaram fortemente, Naruto deu um beijo carinhoso em Hinata que correspondeu. Estavam bem no centro do salão e nem se tocaram, mas perceberam isso logo depois que as pessoas aplaudiram eles, que ficaram corados mas felizes, por que realmente se amavam!

FIM

Lembrando q eu escrevi essa fic a algum tempo (leia-se ano passado) e se tiver coisas que não encaixam na história não se assustem, ah verdade, momento merchan se quiserem saber um pouco mais sobre a garota q estava com Gaara na fic aconselho a ler A fugitiva e o Kage.

E aí? Gostou?Odiou?Esperava mais? Rviews!


End file.
